Nimbus Kinkade
'First Name' Nimbus Slade 'Last Name' Kinkade Mars 'IMVU Name' SladeMars 'Nicknames' Shooter The Copy Cat 'Age' 17 years old 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6' tall 'Weight' 185lbs Race/Physiology ' Race: Miqo'te; Keeper of the Moon' Due to the differences of their cultures, there are some physical differences between the Seekers of the Sun and the Keepers of the Moon. Due to their exposure to light, the pupils of a "Seeker of the Sun" are vertically aligned slits with irises faintly colored. It is also not uncommon for their eyes to be disparately colored from birth, a trait considered auspicious amongst their kind. In contrast, due to their exposure to darkness, the pupils of a "Keeper of the Moon" are large and round, with very little iris exposure. They are distinguishable from their diurnal cousins by their darker fur, larger ears, rounder eyes, more pronounced canines, and longer, skinnier tails. Both groups share a superb sense of smell and powerful leg muscles, results of a long evolution geared towards hunting and predation. With the Realm Reborn version a few differences are noted, for instance the Seekers of the Sun ears are wider with thick hair, while the Keepers of the Moon have stylized ears with short hair and are slightly longer and thinner. Male Miqo'te from the Seekers of the Sun have tanned skin and have wider faces and their tails seems to have a lion/feline like design, while the Keepers of the Moon have canine/wolf like tails with pale coloration. A small, but noticeable detail is the Seeker of the Sun do not have pronounced canine teeth; Keepers of the Moon have long canines that are clearly visible when laughing, cheering, or most other emoting. 'Behaviour/Personality' Nimbus is a rather joyful person even though his physical look makes him come off quite cold. Nimbus loves to read Manga and watch Anime and for his friends back home, he never shuts up about it. Nimbus can go on all day about theories and situations within his favorite mangas. Nimbus is very in touch with his animal nature as he can show these animal traits by his actions. This also makes him seem weird to the other races as he takes on the traits closer to a feline or a wolf due to him being a Keeper of the Moon. When he first meets someone he can be slightly awkward as he is new to the living arrangements of having to deal with people outside of his own race. It is as if he were a foreign exchange student having no idea about the language or what is considered normal in this kind of world. His kindness should not be taken lightly because when he gets angry or serious, shit has gotten real. Nimbus can be one of the nicest and caring people a person can meet, but when he is working or in a serious situation his wolf like tendencies begin to show. Nimbus can become that cold and emotionless person that people believe him to be. When he is in battle or on a mission, he is completely different than his easy going self. This could be a case of multiple personalities but if so, he at least keeps himself under control...for the most part. Apperance Nimbus' appearance is very different than what most people on Pandora are somewhat used to seeing. His ears portude into a point unlike most races and his long canine fangs differ from the normal teeth that races may have. He covers his face in his clans special symbols. His eyes are covered by this war paint and two red circles are formed on his forehead with this war paint. He has burgandy red eyes and because of his clan, he has no pupils in his eyes. One thing that would stand out to anyone is the bright white and grey tail that comes out just shy of his back. Other than these changes in his physical nature, he can almost pass as a human, despite his animal nature. He has long white hair that matches the rest of his fur. 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation/Rank' Warrior: 'Second Class WARRIOR is the elite fighting force of Y.U.N. Corp. They are an advanced super-soldier unit with superhuman strength, speed, and agility. Much stronger than the Shen Corp forces or the Pandora Police forces on the planet. There occupation falls into peacekeeping. Seending out massive amounts of Troops. Unlike 'The Operatives' YC ( Y.U.N. Corp.) uses them for special missions that require the greatest use of strength. WARRIOR members are divided in three classes: 1st Class, 2nd Class, and 3rd Class. 1st Class SOLDIERs are responsible for the most important (and usually most dangerous) missions, 2nd and 3rd Classes mostly assist YC Troops or 1st Class WARRIRORS are in charge of less important missions. New units are recruited as 3rd Class and the best of them are later promoted to 2nd Class, and only distinguished 2nd Class WARRIORS reach 1st Class. 'Fighting Style Gun Kata: 'The user of this ability is capable of calculating the most precise angle for targeting an opponent and predicting where to be in order to avoid return fire by the enemy. This, combined with good gunmanship results in the ultimate warrior of the modern age, a samurai that utilizes guns instead of swords. These ultimate gunners may or may not be bound by a code of honor such as those who preceded them. Gun kata practitioners may even be hired as assassins or life-long body-guards for powerful rulers or executives. The Gun Kata places emphasis on two tenets: shooting the enemy as efficiently as possible, and avoiding return fire. Hitting targets is a matter of knowing where enemy fighters are likely to be located in relation to the user, which removes the problem of aiming (especially at close ranges) and allows the user to defeat foes with pre-emptive fire before they can present a true threat. Avoiding return fire is also a matter of statistical probability avoiding the enemy's most likely lines of fire. In short, Gun Kata is the art of shooting where the enemy is most likely to be, while not being where the enemy is most likely to shoot. Another, less commonly seen technique of the Gun Kata involves dueling with a single opponent at a very close range. This often includes mêlée combat with both opponents trying to point a gun at the other and pull the trigger, while at the same time, preventing the enemy from doing the same thing. This technique is only used if both adversaries are skilled in it. The style is very reminiscent of Wing Chun’s Chi Sau training, where the combatant “feels and dissipates” his opponent, rather than seeing and then reacting. The most striking difference of such duels to the rest of hand-to-hand martial arts is that an enemy shot cannot be blocked or parried as in unarmed combat and fencing and can thus be only avoided by constantly knocking off the enemy's aim and leaving him or her no time to shoot in your direction. Yet another technique involves using a pistol as a normal mêlée weapon, particularly using spiked projections on the pistol butt, to hit the close range opponents without wasting ammunition. Since the technique is frequently used against multiple enemies equipped with firearms, the basic rules of avoiding their most likely shooting trajectories also apply, as well as hitting each enemy in a way to prevent them from shooting at all. Users are highly skilled with all types of guns allowing them to perform great feats and benefit in a far ranged combat. Users are to have excellent bull-eyes aim on their target via bullets. Users are also able to operate all variations of guns. They can create guns as well as repair them. Also to have an expert knowledge of guns and handling them. Users have excellent intuition on trigger-initiated, hand-held, and hand-directed implements, especially with an extending bore, which thereby resemble the class of weapon in either form or concept. The user can launch attacks that bounce off of various surfaces, utilizing this ability to hit targets around corners. This can be a result of the projectile's properties or just a sign of the user's skill with a weapon. ' Sephiroth_02-1.gif genesis-vs-sephiroth-o.gif Sephiroth-vs-cloud-sephiroth-1901848-320-240.gif tumblr_lxzzpngsei1r04rl6o1_500.gif 788068_o.gif 1386248303_xo4b1q_21zx8xzi.gif Ce2241k.gif Giphy234.gif Metalgear_aerialattack.gif R66.gif Raiden-metal-gear-rising-o.gif 4fiwlu.gif CVTKpI.gif NoDuFE.gif ShcsuB.gif inuyasha_wind_scar.gif sesshomaru-wind-scar-o.gif Kenjutsu(剣術; Literally meaning "Sword Technique") pertains to techniques that entail the use of swords, whether the users be shinobi, or samurai. Kenjutsu can be used in combination with taijutsu, ninjutsu, chakra flow and even genjutsu in order to achieve more devastating techniques. Kenjutsu (剣術?) is the umbrella term for all (koryū) schools of Japanese swordsmanship, in particular those that predate the Meiji Restoration. The modern styles of kendo and iaido that were established the 20th century included modern form of kenjutsu in their curriculum too. Kenjutsu, which originated with the samurai class of feudal Japan, means "the method, or technique, of the sword." This is opposed to kendo, which means "the way of the sword". Kenjutsu techniques can be compared to the strategies of warfare, while batto-jutsu or kendo can be compared to shooting range techniques. As in the Book of Five Rings, by Miyamoto Musashi, a kenjutsuka (a practitioner of kenjutsu) relies on the conditions of the ground, light source, as well as the opponents' capabilities, before implementing a practical attack. The attack is not set on any particular weapon or move to capitulate, nor is there a predisposed target or trajectory. Any exposed part of the opponents body is a possible target (as in Musashi's "Injuring the Corners"). To be effective, a kenjutsu strike/or counter-strike is a composition of several techniques: feigning, cutting, jabbing, thrusting, parrying or binding, footwork, choice of weapon, and even knowing the opponents weapon. It was mentioned that once Musashi realized the physics of the chain-and-sickle (kusarigama) he was then able to defeat it. The feigning techniques are effective movements of the weapon, footwork, center of gravity, and even the use of kiai. Applied effectively, the opponent is set-back one move, while creating an opening elsewhere. The feigning technique should be angled to allow a quick direct shot from this position. Only sufficient practice will perfect these techniques and teaching to convey the training of proper reflexes. There is not much time to think during a skirmish or battle. A fluent continuation of techniques must be deployed to manage even multiple opponents. One second per opponent is too long. Managing an army should be treated the same way. A practical understanding of the body and weapon is necessary to be able to dispatch a strike or counter strike whether standing, walking, or rolling around the ground (or whether an army is attacking or retreating). There is no time-out or ready position. It might be a fight under minimum visibility or total darkness. When striking range is reached, reflexes dictate the outcome. 'Class' Nimbus is the rare and powerful, Gun Mage! Gun Mage is a higher class with its parent class being the Gunner. Gun Mage's special skillset, Fiend Hunter, allows them to deal more damage to various creature types with specially charged bullets. Despite being called a mage class, Silence does nothing to inhibit any of the Gun Mage's innate abilities like the other mage dresspheres. Gunners specialize in hitting opponents from afar, usually disabling them. Another popular Gunner ability is shooting magic out of their guns, causing elemental damage. Gun Mages are usually those who have arcane knowledge and access to lots of Mantra. The alluring mystery of the mantra and the thrill of honing one's arcane talent into a pin point shot can be very enticing. Gun Mages spend countless hours modifying, enhancing, and practicing with their arcane firearm. In all the planes and all the lands, no two magic guns are ever alike and usually fetch a pretty penny in all markets for the craftsmanship alone. Dark.Magician.full.491790.jpg|Noctum: The Dark Mage God Kirito_Dual_Blades.png|Creed: The Prince of Darkness 227e4cf68caf67ab3269ae4b0b122316-d390dtr.jpg|The Complete Dark Mage Weapon Set fantasy art armor anime anime boys swords sword art online kirigaya kazuto 1600x1200 wallpaper_www.wallpaperfo.com_15.jpg|Creed with The Dark Blade of Hades and The Light Sword of The Heavens noctis-lucis-caelum-5611.jpg|Seven Blades of the Dark Mage tumblr_moxua6YKsd1rf3oo3o1_500.gif 29842_o.gif|The Power of each Dark Mage Weapon when hidden noctis-lucis-caelum-noctis-lucis-caelum-17171676-400-180.gif noctis-gif-6-o.gif 2244278_o.gif noctis_by_omega_sigh-d5gft3q.png R4q0Xv.gif|Fighting Style of the Dark Mage After experimentation and reforming his DNA to that of Noctum, the Dark Mage, he has unlocked the extremely rare form of Mage Craft called Dark Mage. Dark Mage's are a primarily offensive fighters that use their mantra to create devistating attacks using Dark Mantra or Darkness. This form of Mage is one that can only be given to someone by Noctum himself. Throughout history Noctum has chosen specific people has minions to carry out his wish for chaos in the form of Dark Mage Weapons. For the first time in history, Slade had become someone who Noctum calls "His Son" due to the fact that Slade's DNA has become extremely similar to someone who is an offspring to Noctum. Because of that, Noctum has given Slade a Dark Mage Weapon. But even without the weapon, Slade is able to use Dark Mage power by his own personal body. His growth in power also acts a lot faster due to his DNA being Noctum's. For Mage's they usually wear light armor and cary a staff. Dark Mage's break that mold by using weapons that are built to hold Dark Mantra. This can range weapons anywhere from swords to gauntlets. But these weapons have been seen to only be given to Mortals by Noctum himself. Noctum himself wears heavy metal armor that has yet to be seen in battle. As it is seen, Dark Mage's can wear armor that sees fit for them to wear. Throughout history as the Dark Mage weapons are handed out, once the user is killed or dies by natural causes; the weapon itself becomes inert. This is the legend of The Dark Mage that these weapons are still capable of use but simply waiting for someone worthy to control them next. Those who are deamed worthy by the Dark Mage Weapon can use them to their hearst content. But the requirements to fit the need of these weapons is huge and almost fatal. Legend is said that to those who aquire more than one Dark Mage Weapon may sustain un-imagineable power to become Gods amung men. Because of this legend, Slade does hope to one day be the next holder of the Complete set of Dark Mage weapons. He has already tried to make some himself with his left arm gauntlet and his Godiller Magnum but as ark Ark 2, he has yet to be able to complete such a task. Means of Transportation ' BY69FA.gif Falcon1.gif Falcon2.gif ExoFalcon Flight System: '''The ExoFalcon Flight System is a jet pack with retractable wings. It provides a light weight and highly versatile alternative to parachutes in combat environments and was used by Nimbus Kinkade. Although designed for a single operator, the ExoFalcon provides enough thrust to support the weight of two men for a brief period of time. It is equipped with a tightly packed backup parachute that can be manually deployed in the event of a system failure with the jet pack and wing assembly. The wings are partially self-repairing.In particular, they can change frequency and become cloaked to detection for both the wings and the individual attached to the harness. A "magnetic drive", in turn, provides the thrust needed to get Nimbus airborne. The emitter also possesses GPS Jamming Devices that prevent satellite tracking, while the hard-light wings interfere with infra-red tracking. A Titanium microweave was added to the costume itself, making Nimbus resistant to small arms fire. *Top speed of 500kmph (Approx 310 mph) with good weather *Easily moveable while in the air. Quick movement and fluid flight 'Spike monsters fantasy art red eyes wolves 2560x1600 wallpaper_wallpaperswa.com_55.jpg the_jager_wolf_by_novawuff.jpg IMG_4067.JPG Spike is a special rare breed of wolf-beast that Slade had come into contact with while on Island during his time away from Tartarus. Spike is almost eight feet tall on a vertical standpoint if he is on his back legs and three feet wide. He is an extremely huge animal that Slade keeps around. Spike as an animal has a weird design as to what he actually is. He has the body of a wolf, the mane of a lion, the claws and teeth of a sabertooth, the wings of a bat and the spikes of a Dragon. Unlike most animals in the world, Spike is a breed that can use his Mantra similar to that of a Mage. Spike is able to focus his Mantra into the spikes upon his back, giving them a specific color glow while doing so. He then uses that charged mantra to fire out specific blasts of mantra energy from his mouth. This energy can vary between the standard Mage Level elements to firing out pure mantra. Spike is a very intelligent being as he communicates with Slade through whistle and hand signal when in combat. Together they work as a perfect 1-2 punch of a team using stealth and deadly intent as their main trait of work. *Fire (ファイア, Faia?) is the most common elemental Black Magic spell in Final Fantasy history and is the basic Fire-elemental spell. It is usually the first attack spell the player learns. *Thunder (サンダー, Sandā?), also known as Bolt, Lit, and Elec, is a recurring Black Magic spell from the Final Fantasy series. It is the basic Lightning-elemental spell and deals electrical damage. *Blizzard (ブリザド, Burizado?) is a Black Magic spell in the Final Fantasy series. Usually it is the basic Ice-elemental spell, and does minor Ice-elemental damage. In some early translations the spell was called Ice or Ice 1. Blizzard has also appeared as an entirely different attack usable by enemies, though later releases renamed the ability Snowstorm or Icestorm to differentiate between the two. *Atomic Breath is able to manipulate the air in their lungs in a way that allows them to shape the exhaling of radiation. These shapes can include bursts of atomic energy, streams of burning energy, spheres made of radiation, even the explosion of oneself from the mouth. *Haste (ヘイスト, Heisuto?), also known as Fast, is a spell which refers to the specific spell that induces the status of the same name. Its higher form is called Hastega, also known as Haste 2 or Hasteja. It appears in some games and usually grants all party members the effect of Haste. 'Inventory ' Scales: 600 ( Everyone starts off with 100 scales, depeding on what items you have subtract them towards the items you obtain. ) Phoenix Down ( Cost 500 scales a post.) Potion (Item): ( 10 scales a piece) Antidote (Item): ( 30 scales a piece ) Stardust (Item): ( 50 scales a piece ) Grenade (Item): ( 30 Scales a piece ) Red Fang (Item): ( 200 scales a piece. ) Speed Plus (Item): ( 300 Scales a Piece) '''Weapon of Choice The God Killer: 'The Mantra sidearm is a semi-automatic, recoil-operated, large caliber handgun. It is a later model of the M6 series sidearms. The weapon has a polymer handle, along with a titanium alloy body and what appears to be an anti-corrosion nickel-plate finish. The sidearm fires mantra based ammunition which gives it the ability to not need reload and it expels powerful Plasma based rounds. Performance wise, the Mantra sidearm has a relatively fast rate of fire, being able to deliver rounds downrange as fast as the user can pull the trigger. It could achieve a maximum effective range of 125 meters and is very accurate and precise, proving itself to be the jack of all trades for close-to-medium range operation. The God Killer is designed primarily for extreme ruggedness and reliability. It is a very useful sidearm for close quarter battles, and skirmishes; perfect for Nimbus' Gun Kata style of fighting. Nimbus built this Mantra series of pistols as a standard sidearm because of its effectiveness against armor and shields, while retaining high impact force due to the high caliber and projectile mass. The God Killer, like its predecessor the M6D, requires the same amount of skill to use, and a person who can effectually lead his shots, with a good understanding of how the weapon works will be able to take down targets with ease.This pistol comes with the Death Penalty attribute. Death Penalty's power is boosted after every enemy it kills. The pistol is fitted with six different Mantra Orbs that are built to take most medium to large sized Mantra Orbs. The Magnum style weapon is coated with a bright blue paint job with a gold finish, custom made for every means. ' 7128.armstar-bodyguard.jpg-610x0.jpg Connor_Hidden_blades_by_Okmer.jpg 20120606134601!Rope_Dart.jpg 0.jpg|(On the side) maxresdefault.jpg Hidden Forearm Mechanism: 'Nimbus is known to always fight with his guns and military style of fighting. But to keep a positive equillibruim in his styles of fighting, he has a special high tech system around his forearms. The forearm system begins at his wrist and move up his forearm, having a micro-fiber wrap circle around his elbow. The mechanical portion of the mechanism is made out of a multi layered highly durable Titanium alloy. The special equipment that the Forearm device holds is all within the black metal attachment. Inside the top portion, above his wrist looks like the top portion of a watch. Inside of this circular device is a multi-hardened tephlon wire that can carry over 1 ton of pressure. Wrapped around the edge of the rope itself is a long silver dart used to penetrate into almost any kind of object. This rope can be cut and the forearm device has extra silver darts so he can constantly reload. Underneath the device is a long spring loaded hidden blade that shoots out allowing an eight inch reach past the holders fist. This blade is also made of multi-layered Titanium alloy. The only difference between the blade and the device itself is that the device has a fluid gloss black paint job. On the outside of the device itself has an impecible poison dart set. The mechanism holds poison covered senbon that can shoot out of the mechanism at 650fps. The effects of the posion senbon can take effect in a matter of minutes. Once into the blood stream it goes to attack the opponents internal organs, shutting down the heart. Even the smallest amount of poison within the human body can be fatal. ' The Godly Dark Mage Masamune Blade: 'The Masamune is a highly powerful God-Weapon given to Slade by the Infernal Sovereign: Noctum. It is a long styled Katana that was wielded in the depths of Noctum's dark spirit. The blade is created by special kind of Dark metal that is unknown to the mortal world. The metal is surrounded by a dark mage enchantment that makes it extremely powerful and near unbreakable. The hilt of the blade is created from an ancient leather cloth that wraps around the handle, giving Slade a strong grip with his one handed hold. The blade holds special properties that allow Slade to use the blade as an extension of his body, allowing him to use his Mantra throughout the blade. Slade's power using the Dark Mage abilities can extend through the blade easily. The blade's sharpness is parallel to none with the tip of the blade being so sharp that a simple touch can cause cuts into the second and even third layer of skin. The tip is used for impaling as a special way to get to his enemies. The blade is also able to defend against Mantra, being able to physically touch pure forms of energy without breaking. A rare kind of ability for a metal blade to be able to physically make contact with forms of energy and not shattering. The blade can expand at Slade's command becoming much larger to fit his own need during a fight. '''Left Arm Gauntlet: '''During his time away from Mainland Pandora, Slade resided on his own island like a turtle hermit. While away, he created his own custom Arm Gauntlet, trying to imitate the Dark Mage weapon that Noctum had given one of his subordinates hundreds of years ago. Though he has yet to figure out how to apply Dark Mage Mantra into the gauntlet itself but he has compinsated by giving the gauntlet with two Mantra Orb holders. The first orb is a Combustion Orb that allows Slade to release a powerful explosion upon contact with a target. This ability is not creating a special force attack but simply creating an explosion. The second orb allows Slade to create a Mantra Shield that is three feet in diameter all around. The shield itself is extremely durable, relying on SLade's willpower to remain active. The gauntlet itself is made of iron, Slade choosing not to make it of steel since the melting point is a lot lower than Iron. With the combustion orb, Slade needs a metal that could withstand multiple forms of explosions. '''Mystile: '''It provides 65 Defense, 50 Defense%, 72 Magic Defense, 60 Magic Defense%, and 3 sets of linked slots with Normal growth. Mystile is an accessory that provides VIT & SPR +10 as well as preventing Silence. 3 can be used in Materia Fusion for VIT +1. Abilities(3) and Spells ' Fuapprentice.jpg Goku_Kiai_Wave_.png goku-kiai-2-jeice-burter.jpg standard_1488Cato_ForcePush.jpg UubKiai2.jpg Kid_Buu_Killed.png|Effects of the attack Banshee2-2.jpg Havoc2.jpg Havoc3-2.jpg cell-dies-o (1).gif cell-dies-o.gif cell-o.gif Molecular Push Blast: 'This ability was gained after experimentation with The Noctum. This ability is one of Slade's most used and most powerful of destructive abilities. This ability can be used in many different ways. It can be activated by Slade's finger, hand, mouth, eyes, feet, tail, sword and his overall body structure. After the activation, a concussive force is sent flying out of whatever part of his body activates such a blast. Depending on where it is fired from, it can vary from a small circular beam to a large energy blast. The largest it has ever become (so far) has been the size of an entire wall, expanding across the entire building. The force blast is invisible to the naked eye, only being shown even slightly by the effects that the destructive properties inside of the blast takes place on the surrounding areas. If fired on the floor, the ground gets eaten up which makes the blast seen by the opponent. The destructiveness comes from the molecular spliting within the blast. All Matter has molecules within them and the blast acts like tiny microscopic molecule eaters. If an opponent is caught within this blast, without some type of defense they would become dinner to the Push Blast effect. It takes five seconds to cause a normal person to completely get de-materialized by the blast. Someone is able to get hit by the blast and escape its fate but it is proven to be extremely difficult. Thunder had only survived this attack by the safety of his Dermal Skin. ' F0jSZm.gif 43EXTZ.gif lzAk2_.gif Time Lapse Vision: 'Slade's most powerful ability is an ability that holds no destructive power whatsoever. Slade's eyes hope the Optic Ability to slow his surroundings down to a near standstill, making it seem like time has frozen all around him. But to the naked eye of people within the area, time moves at normal speed. This only effects Slade as he activates the ability. Slade uses this to aid in fights and dangerous situations. Slowing down the area around him to near freezing speeds allows him to completely dissipate someone who relies on speed in their fighting style. Speed almost becomes useless as Slade is impossible to suprise because of this vision. Along with physical activation, he has a subconsious activation that applies when Slade is in near-danger or someone is trying to attack him by sneaking up on him. This is what makes the ability itself so powerful. This ability aids in offensive and defensive tactics in battle and Slade takes full advantage of this as much as he can. With this kind of vision, Slade mixes his Supernatural Speed, Reflexes, and Flexibility to be able to match an opponents motions. Slade's eyes also uses his Gun Kata fighting style to help get him to understand and evade attacks coming towards him. There may be instances where Slade is facing someone of Godly Speeds. Slade combats this kind of ability like Haste by mixing all of his senses along with the Gun Kata. With a slowed vision like his, Slade's eyes invision the next possible motion for the opponent to take. Gun Kata is created on the entire basis on that predicting the opponents next movement on probability and percentage. This gives Slade a powerful sixth sense to almost predict with inhuman accuracy. Using his enhanced intelligence, his brain works side by side with his vision to help predict and react to the opponents movements. This allows Slade to become unpredictable in his defenses and allows his body to move and defend superspeed attacks. During their time on planet Oreray, after training with Gale, Slade's senses have grown to become more valuable in battle situations. While under football fields lengths underground Slade was able to sense incoming Forerunner ships from fifteen miles out coming towards their direction. He was able to sense the danger they were in and locate the enemy without even physically seeing them. Slade used this ability to get a few extra minutes to prepare and this led to the victory of the assault. If Slade had not noticed the incoming ships then it is highly probable that he and Gale would have died due to being in the Danger Room with no way to escape the thousands of Forerunner mechs that were sent by Agron. ' c90QMF.gif sebastian-shaw-attack-o.gif tumblr_lqp0wfOUCO1qah7afo2_500.gif xmen3.gif 496px-Hope_Summers_(Earth-616)_Uncanny_X-Men_Vol_1_541.png hope_summers_using_her_powers.jpg Havoc_frontView_AR_501.2015.jpg 7t9NOU.gif|Exactly what would happen to Slade with over-absorbtion Mantra Absorption: '''This is an ability that allows Slade to absorb all forms of Mantra, increasing his defensive stats through the roof. Absorping the mantra allows Slade to replenish on his own energy, making his stronger as the fight goes on. Though he can replenish his own Mantra, the negative to this ability is that he can only absorb so much mantra before it becoming harmful for him. Becoming Super Saturated in Mantra can bring fatal reprocusions to him. The Mantra can act like a poison for his body and could potentially cause him to explode and become one with Pandora. He may go a small percentage over full mantra before feeling the effects of Mantra Overload. Slade is able to absorb any kind of Mantra due to the fact that Slade creates a barrier that re-shapes mantra that is used in attacks and bring it back to its purest form. Example: The Black Mage spell of Fire is mantra being used in the form of Fire. Slade is able to absorb this fire even though it is fire due to the fact that is still a form of mantra in itself. A powerful ability that Slade has is limited to how much energy his body can absorb before becoming sick. Using this absorbion has multiple positives that help negate the fatal negative to it. When absorbing mantra from an energy, the molecular change from whatever form of mantra it is in back to its purest form allows him to get a very good understanding of how the original user creates such an attack. Therefore, learning how the attack itself was created. This trait to the ability has many rules that allow it to exist. During the first hours of absorbtion, Slade is able to have a vivid understanding of a technique and complete it with ease with his own Mantra Power. Having said that, after the first initial hours of learning the technique it becomes inert leaving only a base understanding of the technique itself. In simple terms it is almost as if Slade recieves a blueprint with step by step instructions to learn the technique through training after absorbtion. As long as his body has the mantra required to birth the technique, there is no spell or ability that Slade cannot master through time. * 20130223145424!Inuyasha_Backlash_Wave.gif NotGifhy.gif Inuyasha-o_(1).gif|Using Dark Mage Emission! Inuyasha-o.gif Damn it Uub! XD.gif|Change in the blade when using the Blade Emissions Wind_Scar___Kimura_Shinjiru_by_ClubInuyasha.jpg|Blaze Release! kazenokizu.jpg|Wind Release! Bakuryuha.jpg|Water Release! 453794_1275139692899_full.jpg|(minus the water involved XD) Lightning Release! Elemental Sword Emission: Gale Highwind During their time on Planet OreRay, Slade absorbed an elemental technique from Gale Highwind twice within a week. This technique was based on combining the elemental power of Thunder, Wind and Fire to create an extremely potent attack that had enough power to destroy the strongest Low-Tier Mech with one strike. The technique used these elements to superheat the opponent while also using the lightning to jolt the opponent. Lastly the wind came into play as it adjusted the pressure within the space of the attack by stretching the pressure levels to completely warp the metal that The Bull was created with. A devistating attack that left the bull completely incapacited with his insides ripped apart from the lightning along with the heat melting his metal outter structure and the pressure re-shaping his body to complete destruction. Slade had absorbed the first enstillment of this attack when Gale used it against The Bull, gaining the blueprints to learn the attack himself having absorbed a large portion of the attack. Then during the assult of the Forerunners, Slade absorbed the entire blast. Gale knew that Slade had the absorbing ability and with this amount of mantra that it takes to create the trio-elemental attack would be more than enough to replenish Slade for the assault. Because Slade was able to absorb all of the attack in its complete form, Slade's brain was able to access the blueprints of the technique itself and quickly come to understand how to re-create this technique itself with a step by step process. Over the coming weeks of being home, Slade has worked with his masamune blade to help master and expand this technique to create more than one set technique to use in battle. Even though he is The Copy Cat Warrior, he likes to make the techniques he learns into his own by adapting them to his personal fighting style. Because of this, Slade has lesser forms of this technique already created. Taking the technique apart peace the technique requires Fire, Lightning and Water affinity based attacks. Instead of combining the three techniques into one, he is also able to use individual elemental emissions along with mixing only two in an attack. The trio-elemental attack takes a lot of mantra to complete and so Slade compensates by having the lesser forms of the technique to use at his disposal. Finally, Slade comes to use his Dark Mage power with this ability as well. The Masamune Blade is a Dark Mage weapon that is made to hold the power of a Dark Mage. Thus allowing a Dark Mage the power of Noctis and the Dark World. Using the same step by step process to create elemental emission, Slade is able to release Dark Mage Mantra with the aid of his blade. The Masamune blade turns into a voided black color and releases waves of Dark Mantra that looks like a black hole. It might as well be one as everything it cuts vanishes from the physical world. Once the Dark Mantra Waves created by this blade touch anything, they rip it from existence like a black hole does to anything within space; sucking it in and making it disappear forever. 'Types of Mantra Bullets ' ''' 707966-topic-ix-9.gif vincent-valentine-3-o.gif vincent-valentine-o.gif Standard Mantra: '''This form of Mantra Bullet is the standard form of Mantra that holds no special target or capability besides being a standard Energy Beam/Blast. The energy itself is a powerful blunt/explosive force that is used by every Mantra Gun Mage. '''Blue Bullet: This type of Mantra Bullet breaks off into many variations but its main purpose is that it can give the Mantra Energy certain side effects. This can be a very powerful asset in battle as it can be in multiple variations. *'C4 Mantra: '''Inflicts explosive mantra damage on a complete fiteen meter diameter. The Mantra becomes a bright fire and explodes upon contact with a powerful fifteen meter diameter impact zone. *'Seed Cannon:' Inflicts physical damage equal to 1/3 of HP to target. Basically, this attack will equal one third health of the target. This kind of Mantra Bullet is more fitting to enemy that are more powerful who can lose larger numbers of health. *'Stone Breath:' This type of bullet has an obvious ability due to its title. This round is made to turn the enemy into stone, causing them to have a petrify effect. When turned to stone their life quickly freezes because the effects can be undone but it leaves them in a highly vulnerable position until changed back. If they are not changed back in five minutes then they will remain stone until the end of time. *'Table Turner: Inflicts physical damage based on target's Defense; the higher the defense, the greater the damage. This can pertain to armor or even dermal skin. Anything that in general raises an opponents defense will come to be its downfall as this ability uses the opponents high defense against them. *'''Elemental Mantra: '''This form of Mantra changes depending on the needed element. This form of Mantra can vary from fire, water, earth, air, etc. The form of Mantra can even take up forms of Darkness or Light. This form of mantra opens up other key variants to help make a much more effective and powerful bullet of mantra. '''Scan: Scan is less about being an actual bullet but simply allowing an individual to have the ability to scan the enemy and learn their weaknesses. A simple ability it may seem but comes to be important in terms of battle. Killer:'These abilities affect a certain monster type, causing almost double damage to enemies of that type. *Dragon Killer *Ogre Killer *Wolf Killer *Mage Killer *Aquatic Killer *Giant Killer *Machine Killer *Demon Killer *Magic Beast Killer *Mean Eater *Bird Killer *Bug Killer *Plant Killer '''Destruction Mantra:'These abilities have a x4 effect of damage on targets hit with this specific kind of Mantra Bullets. *Shell Cracker - 4x damage to "Helm" types. *Anti-Aircraft - 4x damage to "Birds" and "Wasps" types. *Elementillery - 4x damage to "Element" types. *Killasaurus - 4x damage to "Reptile" types. *Drake Eater - 4x damage to "Drake" types. *Dismantle - 4x damage to "Machina" types. *Mech Destroyer - 4x damage to "Mech" types. *Demon Muzzle - 4x damage to "Imp" and "Evil Eye" types. Allies/Enemies Allies: Gale Highwind, Thunder Highwind, Enemies: '''Background ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 15:26, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Category:RPC Category:WARRIOR